Well there's A Surprise
by Risetotheoccasion
Summary: What will life throw at Aarson now?


**Hey fans, this will seem really confusing at first but I promise it gets better and clever, I came up with this after I had severe writers block and talked to my mates and well with the help of their rubbish suggestions, my story was born. I'm keeping Beth because I like her and well she's important to the story but her details may have changed since last story! This is dedicated to my best mate Lyds! Please enjoy! Love Risetotheoccasion xo**

Well there's A Surprise!

It had been five years since Jackson had been in his accident and well these past five year have been the hardest of his life but it had all be worth it because he could now walk.

Yes he could walk and been given this second chance has made him appreciate life a lot more. He's living with Beth and his new man and they have what you'd call a dream life in Dublin and Jackson had everything he wanted or so it would seem.

'What you thinking about' Nicky asked as he looked into Jackson's eyes.

'Sorry, just well you know us' Jackson said looking back into his dark blue eyes.

'Could you two put each other down for two seconds and focus on your wedding'

Yes they are getting married to and to say Jackson was so in love and happy well, that would be an utter lie, he was happy yes but settling for second best as his actual heart lay across the channel with a certain mechanic.

O_O

'Cain I'm not working today' Aaron said as he approached the garage

'You are' Cain said sternly replying.

'I'm not Hannah's sick I'm going to get her and bring her home'

'Urrg, she's just like her dad, always pulling sickles'

'Leave her alone she really is sick poor thing'

'She really is your little girl'

Aaron had a daughter now and was very happy, he wasn't with anyone but he had all he needed right there.

'Daddy, I don't feel well 'Hannah said and Aaron scoped her up into his arms.

'Its ok daddy will take you home'

Hannah cuddled into him, he loved when she did this because it was just like he had a certain builder there with him, and she had his chocolate brown eyes, he was so glad of this fact.

O_O

'So, any plans for this weekend?' Jackson asked Beth and Nicky as they were sitting on the sofa watching TV.

'Yes, hen weekend in London, old mate's '

'Oh, that's gonna be a party then' Nicky said

'Nah, not really I'm only going to prove I'm still alive'

Jackson and Nicky laughed.

'I'm leaving tonight at seven, could one of you drive me to the airport?'

'I will, nothing else to do' Jackson stated and so Beth went and got packed.

The drive in the evening to the airport was quiet which was unlike both Beth and Jackson who when they were together often had the party going but tonight it was tense.

'Why you so quiet?' Jackson asked

'Oh, sorry, minds in the clouds'

'Thinking of vodka shots you're going to drink?'

'Um, yes something like that'

Beth hugged Jackson goodbye at the airport and headed to check in only she didn't head for the London flight, she headed to Leeds Bradford, there's a certain someone she needs to see.

O_O

Beth arrived in Emmerdale at 9pm, assuming Hannah would be in bed, her Hannah.

She had caught a taxi soon after the plane landed at 8 and was excited to be knocking on the door of Dale Head, to be greeted by a shocked looking Aaron.

'Beth' he gasped 'you didn't mention you were coming'

'I came to see mine and Jackson's daughter'

Aaron didn't know whether to be upset, angry or shocked at this comment but his final emotion settling on shock.

'Where is he?' Aaron asked knowing Jackson was with Beth he just wasn't sure exactly where.

'He doesn't know about Hannah, thinks I gave her up'

'You did, but I'm guessing not in the way he thinks'

'Can I come in now I'm freezing?'

'Sorry, just thought you wouldn't be here for ages, knowing your keeping secrets for all our sakes'

'Yes so how's our little princess?'

'She's not very well, got chicken pox'

'Aww my poor baby'

'Is there anything you are allowed to tell me about Jackson?'

'Oh there is one thing...'

TBC.


End file.
